The Forgotten
by The Penny Arcade
Summary: Nobodies become Somebodies, but some questions are always left unanswered. Luxord is wondering, wondering how he got here, why he's alive and wandering through the dark abyss of The World That Never Was.
1. Chapter 1: Nothings Call

Hey! So here's my first fanfic, go easy on me ;-; - I've been writing for a long while but this is the first fanfiction I'm doing, please rip apart my piece, tell me where my grammar is awful and tell me where my sentences are bad, tell me if anything is wrong because I wanna be a good.

* * *

Within the World That Never Was, nothing seemed to have changed. The nobodies home had lost all sense of belonging, of motion. The dark metropolis eclipsed any light, and only the windows from the skyscrapers provided anyone with visibility. There was a gap in the sky, others would describe it as a fissure. Kingdom Hearts had once provided the world with light, a hope, a beacon, a goal. Now there was a gap in the dark sky without stars. Even the clouds had gone. This world was now truly nothing.

One time, Nobodies tried to make themselves somebodies, and the world mirrored that, giving light, movement, air to breathe, time to flow. But now, there was no time. Lights did not shine anymore, they only existed. The noise did not travel anymore, the lightning that had once powered this world from the storm above had vanished. The World That Never Was, was truly the only one with no heart. The World That Never Was was the only Nobody.

Trucks had been overturned, alleys were mid-construction. Maybe if this world had even more time to develop, it might have been a prosperous one, one where humans could laugh, entertain themselves, live modern. But the only world who had its heart extracted, twinned with the islands and the brink of darkness, along with the flowing waters and radiance. The world that existed between both was nothing, for light and darkness equaled out, which lead to nothing.

The black pavements had no aim; they drifted in sharp corners, with a beacon rising from the middle, only just managing to be seen above the skyscrapers. The world was a labyrinth for the mind and body. It had nowhere to go, so it went nowhere, only where it was taken. It had no hope of ever finding a heart, for it was only a husk. An empty shell, a skin that had been shed., it was all that remained, and the worlds that it once joined with, idealizing light and darkness, had gone their separate ways, and they had left behind nothing.

A neon light flickered as the air began to breathe. The silhouette of light shining down from windows high up helped the Nobody find its way. It drifted up and down, its body seeming to reject itself and coordinate itself at the same time. It donned a hat, which it pulled over to cover a face that didn't exist, its sleeves gave way to nothing, and its jacket seemed to hold itself together, with a cloak carrying a large nobody symbol on the back. It was a person who had put everything on the table, and inevitably, they lost.

It was juggling dice in one hand, whilst viewing cards levitating in front of them another, shuffling them occasionally… swapping places… trying to make sense of this world.

"What are the fruits of your labor?" A familiar and enigmatic voice asked. The Nobody looked up in surprise to see a tall figure in a black cloak. The cards disappeared up its sleeve in a moment, quickly being replaced by other cards and some dice. The man clicked his fingers and the cards were gone, enlarged, the man was studying them. He made noises looking at each bland absorbing of an image. It meant nothing to the Nobody, but its master studied it with great detail. He brought the dice up to his eye like he was viewing a precious jewel. He twirled it and grimaced, then looked puzzled, then stopped and stood back.

"Well done. Take a break. You'll be notified when you're needed next"

The Nobody felt itself unravel at the click of the man's fingers, and it ended up in a small square, where a lot of its kinds were sitting around. A hissing undertone air escaping from the Nobodies brought an otherwise dead area to something resembling life, with the ground being as new as the day it was made, although this world had been abandoned. There was a slightly thick smell, which made the Nobody fear the atmosphere surrounding the world at any moment. It was on the brink.

A communal game of roulette was going on in the center, whilst other Nobodies were dealing cards or rolling dice. The Nobody knew better, though, as scamming was rife, and as a result, the majority were in it to play by their own system. There was no use playing a game if there are no rules. Then it is only an exercise. The Nobody shuffled against a wall, and its legs disappeared into its low hanging cloak as it slid down. It began to deal.

Luxord looked at the cards. Nothing had changed. He had learned never to put his faith in his own predictions, but he still expected just a bit of a change, but the cards never lie. His piercings had reduced after a while, and he only had one band wrapped on the edge of his ear on each side. He had let his platinum blonde hair grow from his crew cut, but only a bit, so it was shabbily ordered. His beard was still close cut, and he still donned his black cloak to travel.

Unsheathing his cards, Luxord checked the status of his patrolling Nobodies, one was rummaging through a skyscraper, and the other two were roaming one of the many large squares. The cards slipped up his sleeves just in time for him to see a while figure step out of view into a narrow street. He knew this wasn't one of his. With a flick of a writ, he flung a die at the entrance to the alleyway, it bounced inside and ricocheted until Luxord clicked his fingers, and he was there, where the dice was. The white figure had extraordinary reaction times, instantly closing the distance and lashing out with a graceful, but powerful kick. Luxord was more prepared, though, and with one swift movement, the kick hit a card and the figure unraveled before his very eyes. Bringing the card to eye level, Luxord saw the creature mid-motion, trapped in his card. It's body was a greyish silver on second glance, with a blood-red bandage wrapped around its ankles and wrists, all joining together. It was the size of a regular human and had muscles which looked like they'd deal and deadly kick. There was no doubt about it. This was a Dancer.

He was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Havoc's Divide

I love adding lore to things, and the idea that The World That Never Was opens up my creative demon of a mind for so many routes! Some might argue I've rushed this series, and that I don't put in enough action, but I love fleshing things out so you will have to forgive me! This chapter starts to set it all in motion, and I thought I better update a bit because I'll be much more sluggish come a couple of weeks (exams hissss) and I'm, super happy to see a new character in here, as I think Luxord's personality is super fun to write, super but only with an accomplice.

In other news fight scenes are evil. I don't like making fights any longer then they have to be, but I didn't want the first fight to be simple. Staging the fight was super hard so they didn't recognize them, but I think I pulled it off to a reasonable degree. Also, some of you might notice I altered the characters a little bit, but have a think on that, it might be there for a reason!

Hold on for me, I haven't really planned out chapter 3 yet, so this might take longer!

NOTE: still alive! (I think)

* * *

The Gamblers could only wonder what had gotten into their master. They were all working constant shifts now, and whilst that was fine for, them (no hearts, no exhaustion), they couldn't help but wonder why. The World That Never Was was a gargantuan place, and the hundreds of Nobodies could only cover so many skyscrapers. The work was painfully slow, but in this world, they had all the time they would ever need. A faint white mist had appeared, barely visible, from all the Nobody activity around the area, but they were slowly moving.

Words couldn't describe how large The World That Never Was, was. If you let your eyes adjust, you could just make out twinkling lights from skyscrapers directly above you. The World That Never Was seemed to live in a globe, and it would engulf any who could not take the sheer massiveness. Light and Darkness lived in perfect balance here, so only one who was complete light and another of complete darkness could Co-Exist here. Or ones who were nothing.

But if there's one thing you could assign to The World That Never Was, it was the chaos. It was suspended everywhere, in the air, and the atmosphere. It was suspended, and it was torture for those who had no hearts. It slowly fed the darkness within them, and slowly transformed them into Heartless, and as a result, Nobodies. The World That Never Was was feeding itself on the hearts that dare step in there.

The World That Never Was is a Nobody. One on an impossibly grand scale. A world hollowed out, so it sought to replace itself with beings. Nothing existed within it, which made it a perfect home for the Nobodies. And from the very start, from the very first Shadow, came the very first Dusk, and why of course, they'd be attracted to the nothingness that reminded themselves of their home. They started in Twilight Town and through corridors, they ended up here. And they started to build. The material bent to their will, and slowly, but surely, they made a house that reminded them so much of home. A house that they would have lived in. Then more Nobodies would come, Dusks slowly made The World That Never Was' heart up, out of nothingness, into nothingness.

The Hissing aura of Nobodies thickened the air around Luxord as he paced the endless alleyways for any sign of life. A man-sized card was recording a map of The World That Never Was, and like a spider's web, it was quickly expanding outwards. Luxord felt proud to see his Nobodies working tirelessly to carry out the work. He couldn't even remember when he woke up here. Time didn't exist in The World That Never Was. Ambition overwhelmed him as he saw that Dancer, there had to be more. Luxord was just looking for any sign of life, another kind of Nobody. A chill passed through him, he pulled his hood up.

That's when he saw him.

Tall, with a dark hood covering his face and a broad chest with spiked shoulders, Luxord knew immediately who the cloaked figure was. The one who abandoned them, for they were nothing but cannon fodder. The man was facing away, dragging his feet with callous laziness. Luxord stopped the air around Xemnas, making it thicker. He moved like a hunter, low and fast. It seemed to take a great effort for Xemnas to turn, Luxord would wait until the last minute, enlarge his cards and close the distance in the moment, taking him by surprise, finishing off with a die for good measure. But Xemnas reached out a hand and Luxord only registered movement in the corner of his eyes-

Something concrete-hard slammed against Luxord's midriff, instantly dazing him as he flew a good five meters into the air, crunching hard against the ground. He refused to be fazed, shoving his body forward, Luxord staggered and slithered towards Xemnas. The opponent stepped back for a moment but released a flash of blue, and Luxord realized he found a weakness. The blue slammed against his body hard, and he took the opportunity to scatter cards among the floor.

Silence.

There was nothing. The cards scattered throughout the battlefield were boobytrapped, he just needed Xemnas to flip one over Luxord felt Xemnas' feet thudding… just…

Ahead

Like a shadow, Luxord appeared, two cards in his hand, and a swipe through Xemnas's midriff. The rushing air made Luxord's hood fly off, he turned and skidded. His hand was… wet? And there stood Demyx; looking quite offended.


	3. Chapter 3: Memory's Skyscraper

Suprise caught the two Nobodies off guard. Demyx stumbled, nearly hitting the floor whilst Luxord froze up. Demyx kept one wrist safe around the neck of his sitar with the other one stretched out in front of him as a warning. Despite this, Luxord's gamblers eye could see that he was trembling but took the threat nonetheless. Luxord lowered his guard. Demyx recognised, but did nothing to follow suit.

"Truce?"

Luxord's words seemed to travel on for miles, but Demyx held no reply, keeping his gaze firmly on Luxord.

"I attacked you because I thought you were Xemnas. With your hood up, you look similar". It was true, Demyx's coat shared a lot with Xemnas', seeming to have wide shoulders with his coat up and a similar tall build, it was an easy mistake. "Xemnas was a threat to us. We were used". Luxord continued, his words slow, thorough, thought out. Like he was taming a rabid beast. Swallowing, Luxord lowered his guard completely, disspearing his cards with a graceful swipe and facing Demyx. Luxord was a gambler, and nothing could take away that thrill of the risk. Demyx could waste him in a second, but Luxord couldn't see t. He'd bet his life on it. Demyx withdrew like he had been stung as Luxord reached out a confident hand, leaning slightly towards the musician.

"Truce?"

There was a moment of nothing, but with an audible gulp, Demyx threw aside his sitar, letting it dissolve into blue lights. Gulping, he walked forwards with all the conviction of a self-conscious four-year old in a drama class. He shook Luxord's hand.

It seems Demyx had been wandering The World That Never Was for as much of an eternity as Luxord. The endless lights, concrete and chaos wasn't much of a home and it had it's visible effects. Demyx eyes would switch on like lights when talking about dancing on top of mauled cars, swinging from dead lampposts and surf through lifeless homes. His lips would twitch at the Demyx which still had hope, but then he would deflate. The nihilistic mint light of The World That Never Was seemed to have sunken into Demyx's skin, painting his tanned smile into bone white starvation. The loneliness of this would could poison anyone.

He would spend many an hour in a derelict flat. everything being in ordered chaos. it would look like the latest modernist design got hit with a tornado. Pictures were flung off walls wires would create nests for the grating buzz which never went away in The World That Never Was. It always stayed in your head. Under the carefree and lazy stance that the nocturne could pull off so well, Luxord saw a broken man.

They could have been travelling for months. Neither remembered when they got to the rooftop of a high-rise building, but they knew they were there. The subtle hissing of the Dancer and Gamblers somehow complimented the gentle tune which flowed from Demyx's sitar. He sat cross-legged with a face of deep concentration as he reached for a chord. Luxord stood, judging his cards with just as much focus whilst staying in his pose with one hand rubbing his chin in thought as he weighed up options. The Nobodies drifted around them, preferring to stay around their commanders where they could. Without them, they would lose themselves.

"What's that?" Demyx spoke. He had extended his hand to something which seemed to be a fraction above the horizon of the world. barely visible, a white dot among a jet expanse. All heads turned towards it, it was the first time Luxord had ever seen it.

"I don't know" Luxord muttered. The white object seemed to be an extensive distance away, following the natural curve of The World That Never Was' spherical hollow. Then he saw the teal around the tower, a pinprick, barely visible. The bottomless pit which The Castle That Never Was was stationed above.

They had a new goal


End file.
